Amores de Primavera I
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Lilly o odeia. Tiago a ama. O que pode ocorrer entre os dois jovens na última primavera deles em Hogwarts? Ela realmente vai mudar os seus conceitos sobre o apanhador idiota e patético da Grifinória? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR!
1. O Segredo de Tiago

Amores de Primavera I

Lilly & Tiago

Série Amores – Por Rebeca Maria

****

Sobre a Série "Amores"

A Série Amores foi criada durante uma das infindáveis aulas chatas... Serão cinco histórias independentes, contando o nascimento de grandes amores, com ou sem final feliz... Para ler uma história não precisa necessariamente ter lido as outras (a não ser que, em certos momentos, haja alguma citação de uma história anterior ou algo assim), mesmo que elas façam parte de uma história em comum, percorrendo uma ordem cronológica definida.

E por que _Amores de Primavera_ e não _de Verão, Outono _ou _Inverno_? Verão é pouco romântico e Inverno é frio. No Outono, é como se tudo acabasse, então, escolhi Primavera porque dá a impressão de que tudo começa ali...

****

A Última Primavera

Lilly o odeia. Tiago a ama. O que pode ocorrer entre os dois jovens na última primavera deles em Hogwarts? Ela realmente vai mudar os seus conceitos sobre o _apanhador idiota e patético da Grifinória_?

****

Capítulo I

O Segredo de Tiago

-Me solta, seu brutamontes!- ela gritou, meio assustada.

-Só um beijinho, gatinha.- o garoto, muito maior do que ela, segurou-a pelos punhos, aproximando-se para um beijo.

-Nem que você fosse o último garoto da Terra!- ela transmitia nojo em sua voz.

Ele olhou-a ameaçador, aproximando-se em seguida para tentar um beijo. A reação dela foi cuspir na cara dele.

-Você me dá NÁUSEAS!- ele não a soltou, ao contrário, apertou seus punhos com mais força. Os rapazes que estava ao lado, amigos dele, riam da situação.

-Ah, gatinha, você vai se arrepender disso...- ele esbravejou, cuspindo enquanto falava- Se não foi por bem, vai ser por mal!

Ele estendeu a mão, soltando um dos punhos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e colocou o braço livre à frente do rosto, protegendo-o, esperando que a mão pesada dele a acertasse...

-SOLTA ELA, MCNAIR!- alguém gritou. McNair voltou a segurar o punhos da garota, com ainda mais força do que antes.

Ele olhou para o dono da voz e viu a varinha de Tiago apontada para ele. Sirius e Remo estavam ao lado de Tiago e já tinham dado um jeito nos dois brutamontes amigos de McNair.

-Veio salvar sua namorada, Potter?

-Solta ela...- Tiago baixou o tom de voz, mas parecia mais ameaçador do que nunca. McNair gargalhou.

-Você está me machucando, seu idiota!- Lilly tentou se desvencilhar de McNair, sem êxito.

-O cara tá mandando você soltar a garota dele, McNair.- Sirius apontou sua varinha para McNair.

-É melhor fazer isso por bem, McNair.- Remo apontou a varinha para McNair, este que olhou de relance para a insígnia dourada no peito do Grifinório- Não queremos te machucar.- ele prosseguiu.

-Me machucar?- McNair gargalhou mais alto dessa vez, de modo que seu riso estridente soasse pelos vales ao redor, como um eco- Ratos como vocês não conseguiriam me machucar!

-Me...solta...- Lilly começou a chorar, não agüentando a dor nos punhos.

-Antes você vai me dar um beijo gatinha!- McNair alcançou a boca de Lilly à força, e beijou-a com violência. Ela se debateu e ele, tentando controlar a situação, bateu com força no rosto dela.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido e Tiago, Sirius e Remo não tiveram tempo de fazer nada. McNair correu pelo lado oposto ao dos rapazes, dando a volta na Casa dos Gritos. Sirius e Remo foram atrás dele.

McNair empurrou Lilly no chão quando saiu correndo, fazendo-a torcer o pé, que depois ficara para o lado de fora da perna, num ângulo de 90°. Os punhos dela estavam muito vermelhos e em determinados pontos chegavam a sangrar. E os dedos grossos de McNair marcavam seu rosto, como brasa quente.

-Lilly...- Tiago correu até a garota e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado- Você está bem?- perguntou, sem esconder a preocupação que sentia.

-Por que vocês, homens, gostam de bater? Parece que ensinaram a vocês como bater com precisão no rosto de uma mulher...- ela falou chorosa. Tiago conjurou uma bolsa de gelo e pousou-a delicadamente no rosto de Lilly.

-Há homens que não batem, Lilly.- ele disse sinceramente, olhando ao fundo daqueles olhos verde-esmeralda da garota- Bom, eu não sou curandeiro, e acho que não tenho a mínima vocação para tal, então, acho melhor você ir ver a Madame Pomfrey para ela tratar dos seus pulsos e do seu rosto. Você não gostaria de ter um olho roxo para combinar com seus olhos verdes, não é mesmo?

-As carruagens vão demorar a sair.- ela informou- Acabamos de chegar. E a escola deve estar a uns cinco quilômetros daqui...- Tiago levantou-se e olhou em volta, observando se tinha alguém por perto.

-Você consegue andar?

-Receio que não.- ela falou, massageando o tornozelo torcido.

-Lilly, olhe só, eu só vou fazer isso porque...bem, porque eu... gosto de você...- ela olhou-o surpresa com a declaração dele- pronto, falei!- ela permaneceu calada- Mas você vai me promete que não vai contar a ninguém, certo?

-O que você aprontou, Potter?- ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Vai prometer ou não?- ela olhou do tornozelo torcido para ele, e para os punhos e o tornozelo novamente.

-OK, certo, você venceu. Eu prometo!- ela levantou a mão direita e, com a esquerda, fez uma cruz no peito.- Tiago olhou novamente para os lados e depois para Lilly.

-Então, com licença.- ele abaixou-se e pegou-a no colo, que protestou a um primeiro instante, mas depois deixou-se ser carregada- Vamos por aqui.

Ele deu a volta na Casa dos Gritos pelo mesmo lugar que McNair, Sirius e Remo correram instantes antes, e parou em frente à porta. Olhou mais uma vez para os lados antes de atravessá-la.

-Potter, o que você pretende fazer?- Lilly falou com a voz embargada- Não será na Casa dos Gritos que eu serei tratada...ou você quer algo...

-Olha aqui, Evans, eu não quero nada agora, OK?- ele interrompeu-a de um modo quase irônico- Confia em mim só essa vez, está bem? É só o que eu te peço...- ele terminou de um jeito quase suplicante, desejando por um voto de confiança por parte dela- só esta vez...

-Mas só desta vez, Potter.- ela falou, realmente confiante.

Tiago desceu um lance de escadas vacilantes, chegando até o que parecia um quarto, já que havia uma cama muito velha em dossel de madeira gasta e cheia de cupim, e lençóis muito sujos e rasgados.

-Por ali.- ele virou à esquerdo no único buraco que aparentemente era uma porta, mas que não tinha uma. E então, correu mais rápido do que antes.

Lilly agarrou-se ao pescoço de Tiago quando ele saltou de dois em dois degraus, escada abaixo, seguindo por um corredor que a cada passo ficava mais escuro.

-Você tem certeza sobre onde estamos, Potter?- ela disse, ainda agarrada ao pescoço dele.

-Evans, o que eu te disse sobre...

-...confiar em você só desta vez, OK, OK...- ela resmungou, ao que ele sorriu diante da frustração dela- Eu só espero que esse corredor dê mesmo em Hogwarts.- ela completou, terminando com um longo suspiro.

-Estamos quase chegando, você vai ver...- ele parou por um instante, ao sentir que ela repousara sua cabeça em seu ombro. A respiração quente de Lilly em seu pescoço estava provocando arrepios crescentes nele.

-Por que parou?- ela perguntou, com a voz cansada, ainda com a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Não...não é nada...- ele começou a andar dessa vez, a passos curtos e cautelosos- Seu pé ainda dói?

-Eu não sei...- ela abraçou-se mais a ele- não sei qual dói mais... se o pé, os punhos ou o rosto... acho que já não dói mais nenhum...

-Uhm...OK...- Tiago sentiu um degrau à frente de seu pé- chegamos...só mais uns degraus...- cautelosamente ele subiu alguns degraus- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda agora, sim?- ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para onde a cabeça dele deveria estar- Acima de você tem um alçapão de madeira, preciso que você o abra.- ela ergueu a mão- não, espere um minuto, quero te falar uma outra coisa a respeito.- ele se calou, engolindo em seco algumas vezes.

-Então?

-Bem, estamos debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador.- ela falou um sonoro "O quê?", ao que Tiago pediu silêncio- É, debaixo do Salgueiro. O alçapão está entre as raízes, mas os galhos são realmente muito violentos, e alguns deles podem chegar até aqui.

-Então como você pretende passar comigo por aqui?

-Do lado esquerdo do alçapão tem um nó, que quando apertado, faz o Salgueiro ficar imóvel por algum tempo.

-Você quer que eu abra o alçapão e aperte o nó, é isso?

-O mais rápido que você puder.

-Uhm, OK eu acho...quero dizer, eu acho que posso fazer isso.- os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

-Está pronta?

-Uhum...

Tiago sorriu para ela, mas provavelmente Lilly não viu, já que estava escuro demais para se ver alguma coisa.

Lilly também sorriu para ele, um sorriso diferente de todos os que ela já dera para ele. Não era irônico, furioso ou entediado, na verdade, este era confiante.

****

N/Rbc: Uhm, OK, primeiro capítulo! Mais uma fic publicada... que cool... :-) então? O que acharam? Este é só o primeiro capítulo, não tem muito romance, mas ainda vai ter... de acordo com meus cálculos essa fic não deve passar de três capítulos (eu planejei pra dois, mas talvez tenha um terceiro)... anyway...


	2. O Segredo de Lilly

****

Capítulo II

O Segredo de Lilly

-E então, Pontas?- Sirius fechou a porta do armário e olhou para o amigo, deitado displicentemente na cama.

-Então o quê?- Tiago cruzou os braços acima da cabeça após despentear os cabelos.

-Não se faça de idiota,- Sirius foi direto ao assunto- o que aconteceu entre vocês lá em Hogsmeade?

-Você não gostaria de saber.

-Então aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não necessariamente.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que eu não gostaria de saber.

-É, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

-Aconteceu ou não aconteceu?

-Aconteceu de eu contar pra ela sobre a passagem da Casa dos Gritos.- ele falou rapidamente.

-Você não fez isso...

-Ah, fiz...- Sirius olhou de um jeito enigmático para Tiago.

Ele odiava quando Sirius o olhava daquele jeito. Ele não sabia se aquele olhar significava "Você está morto" ou "Se ficar o bicho pega, se correr o bicho come". Em qualquer uma das alternativas Tiago estaria lascado do mesmo jeito.

E Tiago teve que se esquivar rapidamente de um vaso que voou para cima dele e se espatifou na parede logo atrás da cama. Seus ótimos reflexos o livraram do vaso, menos mal, mas não o livraram de levar uma travesseirada em cheio na cabeça.

-Seu cachorro!- Tiago bufou, se livrando de algumas penas que haviam voado do travesseiro.

-Eu sei disso.- Sirius riu, gargalhou da cara de Tiago- Só rindo para não chorar, Pontas...você não devia ter feito mesmo isso...

-Ela não vai contar nada, não se preocupe.

-Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

-Não tenho.- Sirius olhou indignado para Tiago- Mas vou ter, você vai ver, Almofadinhas.

-O que você pretende fazer?

-Se der certo você saberá logo mais...

Tiago levantou-se rápido da cama e, sem aviso prévio, atirou um travesseiro em Sirius. Logo depois, antes que o amigo pudesse reagir, ele correu porta afora.

Ele parou em frente a uma das estufas, olhando através da porta de vidro. Havia centenas de flores diversas naquela estufa. E o melhor: todas em sua mais plena beleza, devido ao início da primavera.

Retirou do bolso um molho de chaves, agradecendo internamente por Remo ser considerado um ótimo aluno de Herbologia e ser de confiança da professora, a ponto desta entregar-lhe as chaves de qualquer uma das oito estufas.

Escolheu uma das chaves e abriu a porta de vidro. O cheiro das flores invadiu seu nariz na mesma hora. Havia cheiro de rosas, margaridas, orquídeas, flores mágicas... Porém, Tiago conhecia qual, de todas as flores, mais combinava com Lilly, qual delas tinha o seu cheiro e, sobretudo, quais eram as preferidas da garota: Lírios!

No final da estufa, plantadas em vasinhos de madeira, enfileiradas atrás da plantação de margaridas, estavam os lírios. Lírios branquinhos e cheirosos, lindos, como a garota para quem Tiago os daria...

Apanhou a maior das flores, e também a mais bonita, e enfeitiçou-a para que murchasse apenas quando o seu amor por Lilly acabasse.

Com o lírio na mão, Tiago seguiu para a enfermaria, onde Lilly ainda deveria estar.

-Com licença...- ele pediu, batendo levemente na porta da Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey olhou-o e sorriu. Lilly botou a cabeça para fora do cortinado da cama e viu o sorriso do rapaz- posso entrar?

-Ah... claro, Sr. Potter!- a enfermeira olhou de um adolescente para o outro e depois desapareceu atrás da porta da Área Para Acidentes Graves (APAG). Tiago terminou de entrar, carregando a flor atrás do corpo para que Lilly não visse.

-Eu...- ele começou, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica para o fato de ele ter ruborizado- eu... trouxe isso para você...- e entregou-lhe a flor.

Lilly olhou-a, no começo um tanto desconfiada. Depois fitou os olhos castanhos de Tiago e sorriu com simplicidade. E o rapaz temeu por suas reações...

-Você... você foi ótima lá no Salgueiro- agora foi a vez dela ruborizar- digo, você apertou o nó no momento certo.

-Vocês poderiam cortar aqueles galhos mais finos, que entram na caverna, e depois podiam tirar aquele alçapão.- ela sugeriu, ainda olhando nos olhos de Tiago- Ficaria bem mais fácil para as gerações seguintes, não acha?- Tiago viu o sorriso dela e sentiu seu coração disparar e seu sangue latejar...

Agora mais do que nunca ele temia não só por suas reações, mas também por suas ações... ele desviou o olhar e perguntou o mais rápido que pôde:

-Você está melhor?- Lilly analisou as faixas em seus pulsos e em seu tornozelo.

-Me livrei do olho roxo.- disse com graça, fazendo com que Tiago voltasse a olhar para ela- Madame Pomfrey disse que em uma hora poderei tirar a faixa do tornozelo e amanhã a dos pulsos.- ela deu de ombros- Eu sobrevivo.

Lilly ajeitou-se na cama, remexendo-se um pouco, de modo que ficasse sentada na beirada, com os pés a alguns palmos do chão. Seus joelhos encostaram-se na perna de Tiago e mais uma vez ele temeu por suas reações... seu sangue latejava como nunca e ele sentia-se quente...

Num impulso, ele levou a mão ao rosto de Lilly. Ela olhou-o surpresa, mas não protestou ao toque. Ao contrário, agora ela própria parecia sentir o coração acelerar.

Mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram e, nesse momento, nenhum dos dois pensou em desviar.

Lilly viu que Tiago aproximava seu rosto do dela. O sorriso nos lábios dele a fizeram sorrir também, e então ele soube que ela também gostava dele. Aquele era o segredo dela? Lilly gostava de Tiago, e ela mesma já admitira. Adorava quando os dois brigavam. Apreciava quando ele despenteava os cabelos, deixando-o com um jeito rebelde...

Ele levou a outra mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-o carinhosamente. Viu um último brilho verde dos olhos dela antes destes se fecharem, esperando o beijo dele. Tiago fechou seus olhos a aproximou sua boca da dela, sentindo os lábios roçarem. Lilly, então, levou sua mão aos cabelos dele, sentindo-os entre seus dedos. Ele fechou os olhos, estremecendo com o toque...

-Isso...não está certo...- ele afastou bruscamente. Ela abriu os olhos e suspirou, desapontada- Desculpe...- então, Tiago saiu correndo.

Lilly olhou por algum tempo para porta pela qual Tiago saíra. Pegou o lírio em sua cama e analisou-o por alguns breves segundos.

-Então,- ela sussurrou, como se falasse com a flor- já não é mais segredo...

Tiago fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se na parede, apossando-se do travesseiro mais próximo. Ofegava. E ainda sentia seu sangue latejar...

-Oh, Merlin...- ele sussurrou, as lembranças de minutos atrás ainda frescas em sua mente.

-Se deu bem, Pontas?- ouviu-se um grito, seguido de um baque. Remo olhou para o corpo de Tiago estendido no chão. O rapaz tentava, inutilmente, se recompor.

-Você está aí?- Remo estendeu a mão e ajudou o amigo a se levantar. Tiago sentou-se na cama, ainda agarrado ao travesseiro.

-É, estou.

-Remo, amor...- os dois viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para onde vinha a voz. Tiago teve que se segurar para não cair novamente ao ver Narcisa saindo do banheiro particular do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

-Cisa...- ele murmurou, surpreso- você está aí...

Narcisa olhou Tiago de cima a baixo, parando o olhar no travesseiro. Ela abriu um grande sorriso e Remo segurou a gargalhada.

-Já estava de saída.- ela deu de ombros e sorriu mais ainda, deixando Tiago constrangido- Não é, amor?- ela virou-se para Remo e deu um beijo selinho nele.

-Volte sempre, Cisa.- Remo sussurrou antes da namorada sair. Tiago já estava seguindo para o banheiro, quase despercebido...

-Oi!- Remo bloqueou a porta- Tudo bem com você?- ele perguntou num tom sarcástico. Nesse momento, Sirius entrou no quarto, todo sorridente e mais charmoso do que costumava ser.

-E aí, pessoal? O que tá rolando? Pontas? Aluado?- Tiago olhou suplicante para Sirius, enquanto que Remo olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nosso amiguinho está com sérios problemas hormonais, Almofadinhas.

-Sério?- o que ouviu-se em seguida foi uma mistura de risada canina, de Sirius e de Remo, e um monte de palavrões malcriados.

-NÃO ENCHE O SACO!- Tiago empurrou Remo para o lado e entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta com violência.

-Problemas hormonais, hein?

****

N/Rbc: Segundo capítulo no ar! O que acharam? OK! Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos aos agradecimentos: Fairy Darkness, Sopa (e respondendo: não, Amores de Primavera 2 será outro casal), Silverghost e Dark-Sofy (que não gostaram do McNair batendo na Lilly. Sinceramente, nem eu gostei, mas fazer o que...) e Tainah (e sabe, errei nos cálculos. Vou fazer quatro capítulos! Mas só quatro, viu?). Bjinhos pra vocês e obrigada pelos comentários. Previsão para o próximo capítulo? Vou tentar postar entre Segunda e Sexta da próxima semana. Não sei se vai dar porque na Sexta eu viajo pra São Luís pra fazer vestibular (torçam por mim, OK?). se não estiver o terceiro capítulo no ar, só na outra Segunda (12/07). Mas vou tentar postar o quanto antes.

E, bom, desculpa pelo quase beijo da Lilly e do Tiago, mas eu achei que um beijo na enfermaria não seria muito romântico...

E aqui, só para não passar em branco, vão os agradecimentos para 'Nosso melhor baile' (H/G – Romance), para todos aqueles que eu enganei (RSRS): viper-girl, e a Tainah aparece de novo (um OBRIGADA especial), Llini, Carol Malfoy Potter e Ana Luthor, que por ventura possam ler essa FanFic!

Só mais uma coisinha: para quem gosta do casal Rony/Hermione, leiam 'Trough the Rain' (Romance/Humor), minha também... (RSRS) Carinhosamente, Rebeca Maria.


	3. Visgo de Primavera

**Capítulo III**

Visgo de Primavera

Lilly não entendia o porquê de Tiago estar fugindo dela há mais de duas semanas. Ele, logicamente, já notara que toda aquela pose de '_eu te odeio, Potter_', não passava de uma máscara. Ou pelo menos ela queria pensar isso...

-O que tem acontecido entre vocês, hein?- Narcisa perguntou discretamente para Lilly.

Tiago estava sentado no fundo da sala, ao lado de Sirius e Remo. Pedro dormia algumas carteiras à frente. Lilly olhou para o garoto que, imediatamente, desviou o olhar e fingiu estar conversando com Sirius.

-Seria melhor você perguntar o que _não _está acontecendo entre a gente.- ela falou, parecendo triste.

-Mas ele admitiu que gosta de você?- Lilly deu de ombros- Que você gosta dele eu já sei, Lilly, há muito tempo, desde quando vocês começaram efetivamente a brigar. Mas ele eu tinha minhas dúvidas...achava que você seria só mais uma conquista...

-Ele quase me beijou na enfermaria...- ela disse num sussurro.

-O QUÊ???- a turma se calou e olhou para as duas garotas. Narcisa olhou em volta- Desculpa...- e virou-se para a amiga novamente- ...digo, o quê?

-É isso, ele quase me beijou lá na enfermaria, no dia em que ele me trouxe lá de Hogsmeade...

-Então foi por isso que ele chegou daquele jeito lá no dormitório?

-De que jeito? Que dormitório?

-O dormitório masculino.

-O que você estava fazendo lá?- Narcisa corou intensamente.

-Eu...bem...eu estava com o Remo...

-Ah, Cisa... você ainda tem insistido com isso, não é?

-Eu o amo, Lilly, e não vou deixar que meus pais resolvam a minha vida por mim. Só porque eles querem que eu case com aquele brutamontes do Malfoy, não sei quanto mil anos mais velho do que eu, não quer dizer que eu efetivamente me case com ele. E, de qualquer jeito, o assunto aqui não sou eu. É você.- Lilly suspirou, vendo que ela voltara a ser o centro daquela conversa.

-Então, diz aí, de que jeito o Potter chegou lá no dormitório?

-Você ainda o chama de Potter, é?

-Eu sempre o chamei assim.

-É, mas depois que você beijá-lo vai ser esquisito chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.- Lilly corou.

-E quem disse que eu vou beijá-lo?

-E quem disse que você _não_ vai beijá-lo?

-É, realmente, e você ainda não disse...

-...de que jeito ele chegou ao dormitório...- Narcisa completou, fazendo gestos frenéticos no ar- Certo, ele parecia ofegante, estava com os cabelos bem bagunçados...

-Cabelo bagunçado é natural nele...- Lilly falou.

-Certo, certo, mas estavam muito bagunçados. E, além do mais, ele estava com um travesseiro.

-Um travesseiro?

-É, bem...ali.- Lilly franziu o cenho.

-Bem ali onde?- Lilly olhou para os lados. Narcisa fez um gesto impaciente no ar e depois apontou para baixo.

-Bem ali...você sabe, ali... naquele lugar...- Lilly olhou para baixo e apontou.

-NAQUELE LUGAR???- novamente a turma olhou para as duas garotas. Lilly parou o gesto de '_apontar para baixo_' imediatamente, corando como nunca corara na vida.- ...eu... me...desculpe...- ela virou-se para frente, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Então, num sussurro, Narcisa falou:

-Remo me disse que ele estava com '_problemas hormonais_'.

-Sério?- Lilly perguntou, num fio de voz.

-Sério.

-Mas isso não quer dizer nada.

-Como não? Talvez ele tenha ficado...bem...

-Como?

-...sabe,- ela chamou Lilly para que se aproximasse, de modo que pudesse dizer no ouvido dela-...aceso...- Lilly olhou surpresa para Narcisa e ambas abafaram risadinhas.

-Aceso, é?

E, nesse instante, o pequeno professor Flitwick entrou na sala, segurando uma pilha de livros duas vezes maior do que ele. As meninas se olharam e deram de ombros, ainda mantendo sorrisos discretos no rosto.

Tiago chamou Remo e Sirius para se aproximarem, de modo a falar-lhes algo num tom mais baixo possível:

-O que será que elas- e apontou para Narcisa e Lilly- estavam falando?- Sirius e Remo se entreolharam.

-O Aluado comentou com a namorada sobre o seu... uhm... _probleminha__ hormonal_ daquele dia...- Tiago olhou de esguelha para Remo.

-Eu não me contive, Pontas... E além do mais, ela estava lá quando você chegou, e claro que ela ia me perguntar alguma coisa sobre o seu..._estado__ ofegante_...

Sirius e Remo sorriram, tentando não fazer barulho. Tiago ficou vermelho, procurando algum lugar para se esconder... os dois amigos apertaram as mãos num gesto de cumplicidade, vitoriosos por terem feito Tiago Potter corar.

-Ela me odeia!- Tiago falou, soando pesaroso demais, como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo. Sirius de tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

-Você já deveria estar acostumado a isso, Pontas...- disse ele, soando engraçado e óbvio demais.

-----

Três semanas. Era esse o tempo que Lilly sequer olharam direito para Tiago. E esse também era o tempo máximo em que os dois não se falaram, ou brigaram, já que, até o episódio da enfermaria, os dois nunca tinham tido uma conversa civilizada. Aquela situação era bastante incômoda.

Lilly pegou o lírio que estava sobre o seu criado-mudo. Ele brilhava intensamente, e ela não se lembrava de já ter visto uma flor como aquela.

-Foi ele quem te deu?- Lilly sobressaltou-se.- Calma, garota, sou eu.

-Você me deu um susto, Cisa!- Lilly pôs a mão no peito e olhou para a amiga, que saía do banheiro encoberta por uma toalha- Você já não devia estar dormindo? Está tarde para você estar tomando banho, não acha?- Cisa deu de ombros.

-Eu estava com o Remo até agora.- ela disse, dando de ombros- Vamos fugir antes do ano terminar.

-Como???- as três outras meninas do dormitório se remexeram em suas camas e resmungaram alguma coisa- _Silencio__!_- Lilly envolveu-as com um feitiço silenciador e prosseguiu- Vocês pretendem fugir???

-Meus pais estão pegando pesado comigo, disseram que assim que eu terminar o colégio vou me casar com o Malfoy, já marcaram até o casamento...- Narcisa sentou-se na cama de Lilly, prestes a chorar- será no segundo dia de julho...

-Mas isso dá um dia depois que sairmos de Hogwarts...- Narcisa confirmou. Lilly a abraçou, reconfortando-a.

-Eu não quero me casar com aquele brutamontes, Lilly... não quero...- e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

-Eu sei que não, Cisa.- Lilly afastou-se da amiga e fitou seus olhos azuis- Mas vamos encontrar um jeito de você se livrar dessa, certo? Por que você não conversa direito com o Remo? Ele é o único daquele grupinho idiota dos meninos que tem a cabeça no lugar, ele deve ter alguma idéia melhor do que fugir.- Narcisa deu um meio sorriso e, com rapidez, transformou sua toalha de banho em roupas normais e correu dormitório afora, parando para falar:

-Vou falar com ele agora mesmo!- antes de sumir.

Lilly fez um gesto com a cabeça, achando maluquice a reação de Narcisa. Bom, talvez o que Narcisa sentisse fosse mesmo algo bem maluco. Era amor. E o amor é algo que não se explica, é impulsivo. E Lilly sabia que Narcisa Black amava Remo Lupin mais do que tudo na vida, e que tentaria ficar com ele...uhm...para sempre.

Ela ainda olhou para a porta durante algum tempo, imaginando se algum dia teria alguém para amar como Narcisa tinha. Ou, se ao menos Lilly fosse capaz de admitir realmente que amava Tiago, talvez ficasse mais fácil. Ou, quem sabe, olhando para o lírio esquecido na cama, ela tenha admitido seus sentimentos.

A flor voltou para o vaso sobre o criado-mudo. Lilly fitou-a por breves segundos, imaginando o que faria com relação àquele que lhe dera o lírio e que quase a beijara...aquilo era complicado demais. Odiar uma pessoa e não ter noção do momento a partir do qual passou a amá-la.

Num salto, Lilly pegou a sua capa e saiu do dormitório. O salão comunal, provavelmente, era um bom lugar para se pensar. E, àquela hora, já de madrugada, não teria ninguém para incomodá-la.

Ela pegou um copo d'água da jarra sobre a mesinha, ao lado dos sofás, e sentou-se numa das almofadas mais próximas da lareira. O fogo ainda crepitava alto, e faíscas pulavam de toco em toco.

Algum tempo depois, como se quebrasse todo o silêncio que pairava no salão comunal, o barulho do quadro da Mulher Gorda soou alto e apressado, fechando-se em seguida. Lilly olhou para a passagem, mas não viu ninguém entrar ou sair. Ela voltou sua atenção para a lareira e, quase que instantaneamente, virou-se para a passagem novamente.

-----

Tiago já estava ficando maluco com toda aquela situação. Não bastasse a implicância de Sirius e Remo, que constantemente lembravam do episódio depois da visita à enfermaria ou, resumindo, de acordo com Remo, o seu _estado ofegante_, ainda tinha a distância que mantinha com Lilly, já que esta também mal olhava para ele.

Mas, provavelmente, o pior de tudo aquilo, era o pensamento persistente que assaltava a mente de Tiago: aquela era a última primavera dele em Hogwarts, e ele sequer falara a Lilly o quanto ele a amava, desde que a vira pela primeira vez. E ele também sequer teria a chance de levar um tapa na cara ou um beijo, com tal declaração.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o céu, limitando-se a um suspiro de resignação. Se não agisse logo provavelmente perderia Lilly para sempre.

Em Hogwarts eles estavam seguros. Ali nada poderia atingi-los e, então, Tiago teria todo o tempo do mundo para conquistar a ruivinha Lilly Evans. Porém, em pouco menos de dois meses eles estariam para sempre fora de Hogwarts.

E no mundo real havia a guerra e o terror de Voldemort. E ali, todo o tempo era precioso e cada minuto poderia ser o último.

Tiago pegou sua capa de invisibilidade abandonada no chão e cobriu-se. Estava decidido. Ele não deixaria Lilly sair da sua vida em dois meses, e enfrentar uma guerra sem ele. Tiago Potter não deixaria que Lilly tomasse um caminho oposto ao dele assim que saíssem de Hogwarts. Falaria com ela na primeira oportunidade, e se declararia.

-_Adsuesco__ Asuesco!_- ele disse a senha.

-Potter! Potter! Perambulando pela escola novamente?- a Mulher Gorda questionou, sabendo que por trás da capa de invisibilidade estava o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-Pra não perder o hábito, senhora.- a voz sussurrou, aparentemente vinda de lugar nenhum. O quadro deu passagem e ele entrou.

Assim que botou os pés no salão comunal, viu alguém olhá-lo. Estava nas almofadas, próximo à lareira. Ele logo reconheceu a dona daquele par de olhos verdes: Lilly Evans. E ele realmente não esperava que uma oportunidade surgisse tão rápido...

Ela virou-se novamente para a lareira e ele, rapidamente, jogou a capa de invisibilidade para longe. Foi quando ela olhou para ele.

-Potter... como... mas como você...- ela levantou-se e foi até ele.

-Não, Evans, eu não aparatei. Lembro-me muito bem das vezes que você me disse, há muito tempo, que é impossível aparatar em Hogwarts.- ela franziu o cenho.

-Então como...- ele apontou a capa, estendida de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá.- Uma capa de invisibilidade?- ele assentiu- você não poderia estar por aí pelos corredores da escola, é proibido.

-Certo, certo, eu sei que é. E como monitora chefe você deve me tirar não sei quantos pontos... vamos lá, vá em frente... mas depois deixe-me dizer uma coisa que venho planejando há dias, OK?- ele disse de maneira apressada.

-O que foi agora, Potter?- ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Primeiro, vamos deixar de lado todas essas formalidades, por favor. Eu odeio quando você me chama de Potter, parece tão distante e alheia. E eu odeio quando eu te chamo de Evans, porque parece que eu te odeio, e isso está longe de ser verdade.- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e exibiu um meio sorriso, mas mesmo assim ainda parecia muito desconfiada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Po...Tiago?- foi a vez dele sorrir, satisfeito por ouvi-la falar seu primeiro nome pela...segunda vez?

-O que eu quero dizer, Lilly, é que você não é mais uma conquista pra mim.- ele falou, aproximando-se- O que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo...- ela, à medida que ele se aproximava, dava passos para trás- e eu não sei desde quando, mas eu sei que a partir de algum momento brigar contigo não era mais tão engraçado,- até que ela chegou à parede, sem ter mais como se afastar dele- e te chamar de Evans era horrível, e te ouvir me chamar de Potter doía. E eu estava ficando maluco diante da sua indiferença, porque você vivia me chamando de patético, abusado e idiota, e eu não sei desde quando eu mudei, mas se mudei foi por tua causa, para tentar conseguir pelo menos um sorriso teu...- ela fitou os olhos dele, olhando-os a fundo, e depois sorriu, sinceramente- e pelo visto eu consegui.

-Eu...- ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir dizer nada. Então ele suspirou profundamente e, ainda olhando os olhos verdes dela, falou:

-O que eu quero dizer com tudo isso, Lilly Evans, é que- e ele suspirou novamente- Eu. Te. Amo!- e disse pausadamente.

Então ele se afastou e fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos à frente do rosto, numa posição de defesa, esperando, de alguma forma, que ela fosse dar um tapa nele. Segundos depois, vendo que não havia tapa nenhum, ele abriu um dos olhos, espiando o que acontecia em volta. Lilly olhava para ele, com um sorriso divertido, mas ainda um pouco surpresa diante da última informação que ele lhe dera.

-Você não vai me bater?- ele perguntou, ainda com um olho aberto apenas. Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Não depois do que você me disse. Eu não seria capaz.- ele abriu o outro olho e postou-se ereto, agora pouco mais confiante. E então ele se aproximou.

Ela novamente se afastou, chegando até a parede e sendo, de certa forma, presa por Tiago.

-_Wingardium__ Leviosa!_- uma voz, ao longe, soou, e Tiago e Lilly olharam para os lados. Acima deles, eles notaram, pairava um visgo.

Tiago olhou em volta novamente e viu, ao pé da escada do dormitório masculino, três pares de olhos - um castanho claro, e dois de um azul muito intenso – Remo, Narcisa e Sirius, claro. Mas Lilly pareceu não notar, e Tiago sequer se importou com a presença dos três ali. O momento estava perfeito demais para ser estragado.

-Visgo de primavera?- ela perguntou, fitando novamente os olhos de Tiago.

-Parece que sim...

Sem pedir permissão, Tiago apenas encostou os seus lábios nos de Lilly. A sensação inicial foi de que algo quente crescia por dentro, e ficava mais quente a cada momento, de modo que um beijo doce e infantil não seria o bastante.

E então Tiago colocou uma mão na cintura de Lilly, trazendo-a mais para perto, e ela abraçou-se ao pescoço dele. Ele sentiu que Lilly abria levemente a boca, tentando aprofundar mais o beijo. E ele sentiu-se feliz por isso, por ser correspondido, tendo a certeza de que ela também o amava.

O visgo, acima deles, brilhava intensamente. E, à medida que o tempo passava, o visgo se desfazia em pontinhos coloridos, que cobriam os corpos daqueles dois adolescentes que, finalmente, descobriam o amor.

-É estranho, não é?- ela sussurrou, abraçando-se a ele- Você acha que isso vai dar certo?- ele afastou-se dela, mas ainda a mantinha segura pela cintura, e fitou os olhos verdes dela, que brilhavam mais do que nunca naquele momento.

-Acredite, Lilly, o nosso amor ainda vai virar uma lenda.- ele disse com toda a sinceridade possível, fazendo-a ter certeza de que aquele garoto de cabelos pretos e rebeldes, e olhos castanho-esverdeados sob óculos redondos e pretos, que um dia ela achara tão esnobe e nauseante, era o homem de sua vida.

E então ela teve a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Dessa vez com muito mais amor do que antes. Um beijo muito mais caloroso e apaixonante. Porém, foi durante esse beijo, que Lilly teve um certo receio. Pela primeira vez ela teve medo de perder Tiago...

**N/Rbc****: **Uhm... ok... eu sei que eu disse 12/07, Segunda feira e tal... mas não deu, sério mesmo... mas tipo, só dois dias de atraso... meio que eu cheguei de viagem no Domingo de noite e não tinha nada do capítulo escrito... e, tipo, esse capítulo saiu um pouco grande e foi feito com muito carinho e romance...(eu acho que teve tudo isso... eu espero que sim...). O próximo capítulo eu não sei quando vai sair, não tem nada dele feito, mas eu já tenho a idéia na cabeça e o título: **Lírios Eternos**, vocês imaginam o que seja? Então, até o último capítulo de **Amores de Primavera I** **– Tiago & Lilly**. E, agradecimentos para:** Tainah, Dark-Sofy, Silverghost, Fairy Darkness, Sopa, RnH, Caroline Lesache **e **Irmas**** Potter**, por terem lido e comentado! E continuem comentando, certo? Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!


	4. Lírios Eternos

**Capítulo IV**

Lírios Eternos

**N/Rbc****: **Só um pequeno aviso: eu acho que, mais para o meio do capítulo as cenas se tornam meio...uhm... como eu diria? Certo, este capítulo tem uma cena em especial que é puxada para o gênero NC17, mas que obviamente não chega a ser um, não propriamente dito, pelo menos. No entanto, tal cena não deixa de ser Romântica. Eu achei bem leve, mas enfim, essa nota foi só para avisar mesmo... Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!

-----

Lilly abriu os olhos, fitando o teto escuro acima de sua cabeça. O som de um choro penetrava ao longe em sua cabeça. Ela virou-se para o lado, um pouco incomodada e cansada.

Segundos depois ela sentiu o braço de Tiago pousar delicadamente sobre o seu corpo, e logo depois ele lhe dar um beijo no rosto e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Deixa que eu vou, meu amor...- ela suspirou e logo sorriu, vendo o marido levantar-se, vestir o roupão e sair do quarto.

Notando a demora dele, Lilly levantou-se e foi até o quarto ao lado. Era visivelmente um quarto de criança, todo decorado em verde clarinho, com alguns brinquedos de bebê espalhados pelo chão.

Tiago preparava-se para botar um disco para tocar naquela vitrola trouxa, mas estava tendo dificuldades com a agulha do aparelho. Lilly sorriu, apreciando o jeito atrapalhado do marido de lidar com coisas de trouxas.

-O Harry adora aquela música que você canta para ele, não precisa de nenhuma vitrola para fazê-lo dormir.

Lilly foi até o berço e apanhou o filho, que já parara de chorar há algum tempo, e agora tentava brincar com o penduricalho acima de seu berço. Assim que viu os olhos verdes da mãe, sorriu, graciosamente, quase que gargalhando.

-Ele tem o seu sorriso.- Lilly falou.

-E os seus olhos.- Tiago completou, abraçando-se à mulher e ao filho- Você quer mesmo que eu cante aquela música?- ela pareceu pensar.

-Não, não, acho melhor o Harry não ficar ouvindo aquelas suas músicas. Ele ainda é muito criança para entender as letras que você inventa com o Sirius.

-É, mas que ele gosta, isso não se pode negar...

Ela sorriu para o marido e depois aconchegou-se mais a ele, sentindo o calor dele e do filho misturarem-se ao seu próprio. Lilly suspirou longamente.

-Hei...- Tiago sussurrou, erguendo delicadamente o rosto dela até que conseguisse fitar seus olhos- o que você tem?

-Nada...- ela respondeu com a voz falhada.

-Meu amor, eu te conheço bem demais para saber que esse seu suspiro significa algo mais do que um simples _'nada'_.- ele selou rapidamente seus lábios aos dela- Anda, me diz o que está acontecendo...

Tiago pegou Harry do colo de Lilly. O bebê, com pouco mais de um ano, ainda relutou um pouco em sair do colo da mãe, antes de se acostumar com o colo do pai. Depois Tiago segurou firmemente a mão da mulher e os três foram para o quarto do casal.

Eles se deitaram na cama, Harry entre os pais, trazendo desajeitadamente os lençóis para cima de seu corpo, a fim de abraçá-los, e depois aconchegando-se com um dos bracinhos entre os lençóis, e o outro dobrado, de modo que o pequeno polegar de sua mão alcançasse sua boca. Em poucos minutos ele adormeceu.

-Ele é lindo, não é?- Lilly falou, encantada demais com o filho.

-Filho de Tiago Potter e Lilly Evans, não poderia sair menos lindo que isso.- Tiago falou com graça.

Ambos ainda ficaram observando o pequeno bebê por algum tempo. Ele dormia como um anjinho, dando longos suspiros durante o sono tranqüilo. Em alguns momentos ele ficava um pouco agitado, virando-se de um lado para outro, buscando uma posição confortável, mas bastava que Lilly passasse a mão em sua testa, fazendo movimentos repetitivos e leves, para que ele se aclamasse e voltasse ao sono tranqüilo.

Lilly olhava constantemente de Harry para Tiago, sentindo algumas vezes seu peito se contorcer e apertar seu coração, de um jeito dolorido. Mas então via o sorriso de Tiago para ela, e ouvia a respiração calma de seu filho, e novamente ela se sentia leve. Mas era algo contínuo, que ia e vinha em determinados intervalos de tempo, seu coração se apertava e doía, e depois ficava leve, e dolorido novamente. E ela lembrava-se exatamente da primeira vez que sentira aquilo: durante o primeiro beijo que dera em Tiago. E então ela suspirou, de um modo longo...

-O suspiro novamente...- Tiago comentou, olhando atentamente a mulher à sua frente. Harry segurava o dedo indicador do pai com muita força, e o seu próprio polegar, na outra mão, ainda mantinha-se na boca.- O que você tem, Lilly?- ela olhou-o, parecendo, de certa forma, triste e preocupada.

-Eu não sei...- sua voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível- eu realmente não sei, Ti...- Lilly fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima quente e solitária rolar pelo seu rosto.

Tiago levantou-se com cuidado, retirando seu dedo da mão do filho vagarosamente, para que não o acordasse, e abaixou-se do lado de Lilly, fazendo-a se virar para ele.

-Você não está bem, Lil...- ele falou, com a voz bastante preocupada- me diz o que você tem... para pelo menos eu tentar te ajudar...

Lilly deu um meio sorriso para o marido e logo depois, com o mesmo cuidado que Tiago tivera anteriormente, ela ergueu-se, mas permaneceu sentada na cama. Ela acariciou carinhosamente o rosto do marido, vendo nos olhos dele toda a preocupação que sentia...

Ela olhou do marido para o filho, notando uma semelhança fantástica entre eles. E, logo depois, parou seus olhos numa flor branca e brilhante em cima do criado-mudo, sob uma cúpula de vidro. Era o lírio que Tiago dera a ela ainda no sétimo ano, e agora ela brilhava mais do que nunca. Aliás, Lilly notava que a cada dia a flor brilhava mais, mas ela nunca perguntara a Tiago o porquê.

-Vem.- ele levantou-se e puxou-a pela mão até a varanda, onde puseram-se sentados no balanço- Tenta dormir, talvez você fique melhor.

Ela aconchegou-se ao peito do marido, enquanto este passava os dedos entre os cabelos dela. Ambos ainda ficaram muito tempo olhando para as estrelas e a lua, que brilhavam no céu, até Lilly conseguir dormir. Tiago admirou a mulher dormindo antes de levá-la de volta para a cama.

-----

Lilly passou a mão pelos lençóis, e o travesseiro ao lado dela... a cama estava vazia... ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, sentindo-se assustada por não encontrar nem o marido nem o filho ao seu lado. Sentiu um aperto no coração, muito pior do que todas as outras vezes que tivera aquela sensação.

Ela levantou-se e nem mesmo vestiu o robe para descer até o primeiro andar. Havia barulhos vindos da sala, vozes e gritos alegres, risadas histéricas...

-Vamos, Harry...- essa era a voz de Tiago- vamos fazer uma surpresa pra mamãe quando ela acordar?- Lilly ouviu a risada gostosa do filho, acompanhada de mais duas risadas adultas.

-Seu filho é a sua cara, Pontas.

-É, mas tem os olhos maravilhosos da mãe. espero que ele tenha toda a bondade dela também, e não a minha arrogância de quando eu era moleque. Mas diga-me, Almofadinhas, quais as boas novas?

Lilly apareceu ao pé da escada e viu Tiago e Sirius conversando. Harry, que estava próximo à mesinha de centro, apoiado nela, viu a mãe e, pela primeira vez, ele saiu correndo para cima dela. Lilly sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, encantada com o filho correndo desajeitado até ela.

Sirius e Tiago pararam de conversar e olharam para a cena, como se esta passasse em câmera lenta. Sirius deu uma risada canina, como era de seu próprio feitio, e Tiago sorriu como um pai coruja.

-Ele...- Lilly pegou o filho no colo, que agora chorava porque levara um tombo antes de chegar à mãe- ele... está... andando...- ela estava sem fala, tamanha fora a surpresa.

-Você fez direitinho, hein, Harry!- Sirius falou- Só meu afilhado mesmo...

-Você quem diz, Almofadinhas. Você está falando de uma lenda, cara, Harry Evans Potter, filho de Lilly Evans e Tiago Potter.

Lilly colocou o filho no chão, que correu para o pai, e analisou a frase que o marido havia acabado de falar. Achou-a estranha a princípio, mas depois viu que era besteira, que Tiago apenas estava brincando com o _amor lendário_ deles.

-Está melhor, meu amor?- Tiago perguntou. Ela assentiu e juntou-se ao marido, ao filho e ao _cunhado_.

-Pedro mandou isso para vocês.- Sirius estendeu a Tiago um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Ele leu-o e passou-o à mulher:

_"Caros Lilly e Tiago,___

_o__ Fidelius foi executado com perfeição. O segredo de vocês estará guardado comigo._

_P.P."_

Lilly leu e releu o bilhete incontáveis vezes, tentando achar algo mais do que duas linhas de palavras supérfluas. Mas não encontrou nada. Mais uma vez seu coração se apertou, e a dor pareceu bem pior do que as vezes passadas. Inconscientemente ela amassou o papel entre os dedos e, mais do que rápido, ele virou cinzas, sem nem ao menos pegar fogo.

-Lilly, você...- Tiago a fez virar-se para ele- ...está bem?- ela olhou do marido para o filho e o _cunhado_ e então para as cinzas do papel, espalhadas no chão.

-Eu...- ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, procurando alguma explicação para o papel queimado- ...me desculpe...- ela levantou-se, meio atordoada, e subiu as escadas correndo. Eles ouviram, segundos depois, a porta do quarto bater com violência.

Tiago olhou para Sirius e depois para o filho, que brincava com um par de mini-algemas que estavam presas à calça do padrinho. Harry puxou as algemas com força, arrancando-as e causando um pequeno rasgo na calça de Sirius.

-Hei, vai com calma, garotão...- Sirius olhou para Harry, que abriu um largo sorriso e mostrou as algemas para o padrinho- Você quer me prender, Harry?- o bebê sorriu, mais abertamente dessa vez, e colocou cada lado das algemas prendendo o indicador das duas mãos de Sirius.

-Almofadinhas...- o amigo olhou-o, vendo um brilho diferente nos olhos de Tiago.- Você pode levar o Harry pra sua casa hoje e à tarde trazê-lo de volta?- Harry colocou uma expressão engraçada no rosto, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e olhando desconfiado para o pai, como se perguntasse: '_quer se livrar de mim agora, é?_'.

-Claro, Pontas.- Sirius disse sinceramente- Você sabe o quanto eu sou doido pelo meu afilhado, não é mesmo?

-Obrigado, irmão. Vou tirar o dia para ficar com a minha mulher, ela não parece bem.- Tiago levantou-se e pegou Harry no colo- Vamos lá, filhão, dar um beijo na mamãe?- Harry pegou os óculos do rosto do pai e botou-os em seu próprio, logo depois caiu na gargalhada.

Tiago subiu com o filho até o quarto do casal. Lilly estava próxima à janela e, quando percebeu que alguém entrara, virou-se e encarou os dois homens de sua vida. Lilly manteria aquela cena, de pai e filho sorrindo para ela, para sempre em sua mente.

-O Harry veio se despedir da mamãe.- Tiago disse carinhosamente e Lilly franziu o cenho- Almofadinhas vai levá-lo para casa dele até o fim da tarde, para nós ficarmos a sós um pouco.- ela deu um meio sorriso e tomou Harry do colo do pai.

-Mã?- Harry disse, com a vozinha doce e infantil. Lilly e Tiago sorriram.

-Ele...- ela começou.

-Ele disse _mãe_.- Tiago estava encantado.

-Mã?- Harry repetiu, arrancando um sorriso enorme do rosto dos pais- Mamã?

-Eu te amo, Harry.- ela falou, devolvendo o filho ao colo do pai, que seguiu para a porta do quarto.

-Ele volta no final da tarde, Lilly, não se preocupe.

-Mamã...- Lilly sorriu mais uma vez para o filho e o marido, antes que estes desaparecessem atrás da porta.

Minutos depois Tiago estava de volta, abraçado a ela, próximos à janela, observando as colinas altas e meia cobertas de neve de Godric's Hollow. Já era possível notar algumas flores nos descampados mais próximos, indicando a chegada da primavera.

-Estou preocupado contigo, Lilly.- ele sussurrou, ao que ela estremeceu em seus braços e virou-se para ele, abraçando-o com força, como se temesse perdê-lo.

-Eu tenho medo, Tiago... eu estou com medo...- ele abraçou-a de volta, com força também, e talvez o mesmo receio de perdê-la- tenho medo de que ele volte e ataque novamente, pela terceira vez...

-Nós vencemos as duas primeiras vezes, Lilly. Nosso amor vencerá a terceira, e a quarta e a quinta também, e não importa quantas vezes mais. Lembra-se do que eu te disse naquela última primavera em Hogwarts?

Lilly foi até o criado-mudo e apanhou o lírio sob a cúpula. Este brilhava intensamente, e agora, ao toque da mulher, liberava um cheiro doce e gostoso.

-Você disse '_acredite, Lilly, o nosso amor ainda vai virar uma lenda_'.- ela sussurrou, cheirando a flor nas suas mãos.

-E então, você acredita nisso?

-Muito.- ele tomou a flor das mãos dela e beijou a mulher com todo o amor possível

-Sabe porque essa flor brilha tanto?- ela negou com a cabeça- Eu a roubei... não, não, roubar é uma palavra muito forte...- Lilly sorriu- certo, eu a tirei de uma das estufas de Hogwarts e a enfeiticei para que só murchasse quando o meu amor por você acabasse, e eu sabia que ela nunca ia murchar. Eu te amo cada dia mais, Lilly, e por isso, o brilho deste lírio se intensifica mais e mais. Posso dizer agora, olhando nos teus olhos, que este é um lírio eterno, porque nós, Lilly e Tiago Potter, mantemos um amor eterno! E não importa o que aconteça, meu amor, o nosso amor sempre vencerá quem quer seja.- ele colocou o lírio novamente sob a cúpula, no criado-mudo, e voltou a abraçar a mulher- Que venha Voldemort, foda-se ele!- ele disse confiante- E dane-se qualquer um que queira fazer mal a um amor que ficará na história do mundo. Uma lenda resiste a milênios, Lilly, e acredite, nós somos uma lenda.

Lilly sorriu para o marido, sentindo o seu coração leve e confiante de que o que quer que acontecesse dali para frente, o amor deles seria capaz de vencer. Então, como dissera o próprio Tiago: _'Que venha Voldemort, foda-se ele!'_.

Então ela teve a iniciativa de beijá-lo. A sensação inicial foi a de um turbilhão de emoções se revirando dentre deles. Não havia mais sensação de perda, ou aperto no coração. Apenas o que existia era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ele pegou-a no colo, fazendo-a soltar uma risada divertida e gostosa, que ele tanto amava. Já fazia algum tempo que ela não sorria daquele jeito, descontraído, e ele sentiu-se satisfeito por vê-la feliz.

Botou-a na cama com jeitinho e ficou por cima dela, apenas admirando-a, fitando aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda, que o faziam perder-se dentre deles, como se o levassem para um abismo sem fim, e o faziam cair e cair..., e do qual não se podia escapar.

-Faz amor comigo?- ela pediu, dengosa, fazendo-o sorrir.

Tiago ainda olhou-a por alguns minutos, deixando-a, de certo modo, envergonhada por tamanha admiração. Pelo canto dos olhos ela viu o lírio brilhar mais do que já brilhava. E foi então que Tiago a beijou, com a mesma intensidade do brilho do lírio, demonstrando um amor incapaz de se medir ou calcular, ou até mesmo imaginar se aquilo era possível ou não.

Ela desabotoou vagarosamente os botões da camisa dele, enquanto ele baixava as alças da camisola dela, descobrindo o seu colo, e beijando-o com calma, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, do jeito que ele gostava, e do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava.

Tiago fitou novamente os olhos de Lilly, como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Ela apenas sorriu-lhe, de um jeito carinhoso e amável. E ele soube que, para amar Lilly Evans Potter, não era preciso permissão alguma.

Lilly acariciou o peito de Tiago, sentindo alguns pêlos entre seus dedos. Os músculos dele enrijeceram ao mínimo toque dela. Ele, por sua vez, beijou o colo de Lilly e depois desceu mais os seus lábios, até encontrar a curva dos seios, sob o fino tecido da camisola.

-Eu te amo, Lilly...- ele sussurrou, voltando a beijar-lhe a boca e descendo mais a camisola dela.

Ela levou suas mãos à calça dele, desabotoando-a e depois tirando-a, deixando-o apenas com uma cueca samba canção. Ele sorriu junto aos lábios dela quando sentiu as mãos da mulher se fecharem sobre seu traseiro, na tentativa de trazê-lo mais para próximo de seu corpo.

Foi então que ele não resistiu mais à aproximação do corpo dela, e muito menos ao toque e à respiração dela junto à sua. Tudo aquilo era grandioso demais para que ele pudesse suportar por muito mais tempo. Sendo assim, ele tirou a camisola dela, e a calcinha em seguida, e ele fez o mesmo com a sua cueca samba canção...

-Eu também te amo, meu amor...- ela ofegou, sentindo finalmente, ele unir-se a ela.

-----

Tiago virou-se para Lilly na cama. Ela dormia tranqüilamente, parecendo um anjo ruivo, que provavelmente estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Ele retirou algumas mechas vermelhas de sobre o rosto dela, para que pudesse admirar as suas feições. Ele nunca imaginara ser capaz de amar tanto uma mulher como amava aquela ali à sua frente...

Harry brincava insistentemente com o indicador do pai, por vezes levando-o à boca. Tiago notara que aquela idade, pouco mais de um ano e meio, era a época em que os bebês levavam tudo à boca. E ele realmente acreditava que tudo significava tudo mesmo.

Sirius o deixara de volta em casa cerca de uma hora antes, quando Lilly tinha acabado de dormir. E Tiago não teve coragem de acordar a mulher para que ela recebesse o filho.

-Mamã?- Harry apontou para a mãe.

-Ela está bem agora, Harry.- Tiago passou a mão nos cabelos do filho, bagunçando-os. O bebê sorriu e falou, novamente:

-Mamã?- o pai sorriu.

-É, Harry, é a mamãe. Ela não é linda?- Harry apenas sorriu- Agora diga, Harry: pa-pai.- e apontou para o próprio corpo.

-Mamã?- o bebê virou-se para a mãe e aproximou-se. Ele ficou a admirá-la por algum tempo, até que resolveu dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. Lilly abriu os olhos vagarosamente, encontrando os do filho fixos nela.

-Oi, meu amorzinho...- ela sorriu para o filho e recebeu uma gargalhada de volta.

-Mamã?

-Tem meia hora que ele só fala isso, Lilly...

-Mamã?- Harry repetiu, subindo no colo da mãe.

-Eu estou com fome...- ela falou, sorrindo para o marido.

Tiago levantou-se e ajudou Lilly a fazer o mesmo. Então, os três desceram até a cozinha, onde Tiago preparou um gostoso chocolate quente com chantilly e canela, acompanhado de um bom pedaço de bolo de chocolate com pimenta.

Logo depois os três foram para a sala, onde ficaram próximos à lareira, esquentando-se do frio de final de inverno e início de primavera. Ficaram ali até escurecer.

Ao longe, do lado de fora, eles puderam ouvir o tempo mudar bruscamente. Trovões podiam ser ouvidos, o vento zumbia forte e batia as janelas abertas do andar de cima... Harry começava a ficar assustado e já choramingava baixinho no colo da mãe.

-Lilly...- Tiago olhou para a mulher, fitando seus olhos verde-esmeralda, e logo depois admirando todo o seu rosto. Sem aviso prévio ele ao beijou, de um modo apressado e receoso. Harry, agora, chorava abertamente- ...vai lá pra cima...- ele deu um longo suspiro, sentindo uma lágrima brotar em seus olhos.

Não, ele não choraria naquele momento. Tiago Potter nunca chorara na frente de ninguém, nunca demonstrara suas fraquezas nem a Sirius, que sempre fora seu melhor amigo... e não seria naquele momento que ele deixaria que sua mulher e seu filho vissem que ele também tinha medos, ou melhor, que ele estava com medo, talvez tanto medo quanto Lilly estivera antes...

-Meu amor...- Tiago não se controlou e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Lilly assustou-se- ...saiba que eu te amo, Lilly... para sempre... – e, nesse momento, a porta da sala se abriu com violência, segundos depois um homem encapuzado entrou, com uma varinha negra em punho- FUJA, LILLY! TIRA O HARRY DAQUI!

Lilly olhou de Tiago para o bruxo que acabara de entrar. Ela sabia quem era, claro. Reconheceria os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort mesmo se ficasse sem vê-los durante mil anos...

-FOGE, LILLY! EU O ATRASO! FOGE!- Tiago gritou, pondo-se entre o bruxo e a mulher, que segurava um Harry assustado nos braços.

Lilly correu até o pé da escada, mas ainda virou-se para ver o que acontecia na sala. Tiago ainda mantinha-se de pé na frente de Voldemort, resistindo bravamente a uma maldição _Cruciatus_.

-VOCÊ...- ela ouviu a voz do marido, quase sumindo- ...NUNca... vai... vencer... uma... lenda...

-ASNEIRAS!- a voz de Voldemort bradou, ecoando pelas paredes, assustando ainda mais Lilly e Harry.

-TIAGO!- ela gritou, ao que o marido olhou para ela e deu um breve sorriso.

-Lilly... sai daqui...AGORA!- ele gritou a última palavra, encontrando forças de lugar nenhum- ESTRONDO!- a parede que separava a sala da escada desabou, e Lilly não pôde ver mais nada. Apenas o que ouviu foi Voldemort gritar:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lilly correu escada acima, adentrando o quarto do casal. Ela olhou rapidamente para a flor acima do criado-mudo: havia um brilho como nenhum outro, jamais visto por qualquer ser humano. Tiago não poderia estar morto. Não como aquele lírio com um brilho tão intenso...

O som de tijolos sendo lançados contra paredes fez Lilly voltar sua atenção ao que acontecia no andar de baixo. Agora ela não conseguia controlar o medo que sentia. Harry, em seus braços, chorava como nunca, e aquilo a assustava ainda mais.

A única coisa em que Lilly pensava era em salvar Harry. Não, não importava se ela sairia viva ou não daquele ataque. Contanto que seu filho sobrevivesse, tudo estaria perfeito.

Ela podia ouvir os passos próximos de Voldemort. e a voz maléfica dele ainda ecoava pelas paredes da casa, dando um aspecto ainda mais mórbido àquela cena. E então ele entrou no quarto e viu Lilly e Harry.

-Dê-me a criança!- ele ordenou.

-NUNCA!- ela gritou, com uma coragem que assustou até a ela mesma. A gargalhada malvada do bruxo ecoou novamente.

-TROUXA INÚTIL! NÃO VÊ QUE NÃO HÁ SAÍDA? DÊ-ME A CRIANÇA E VOCÊ SAI VIVA!

-PARA LEVAR O HARRY VOCÊ TERÁ QUE ME MATAR PRIMEIRO, VOLDEMORT!

-E AINDA SE ATREVE A DIZER MEU NOME?- Lilly abraçou-se mais ao filho, protegendo-o ao máximo. Ela olhou de Voldemort para o lírio, que ainda brilhava como nunca- SEU MARIDO ESTÁ MORTO, NÃO HÁ CHANCES PARA VOCÊ, SANGUE-RUIM! ENTREGUE-ME A CRIANÇA!

-NUNCA!- ela gritou ainda mais alto, de modo que uma das janelas do quarto e a cúpula de vidro que protegia o lírio se quebrassem.

-SE ASSIM QUER, ASSIM SERÁ!

Lilly fechou os olhos. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos no amor que tinha por seu filho e seu marido. O brilho do lírio se misturava a tais pensamentos, como se os encobrisse.

-Por você, Harry...- ela sussurrou, antes de ouvir:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Um brilho prateado se misturou ao verde do feitiço. Todo o quarto foi encoberto por uma luz branca por alguns instantes. Quando esta cessou, Voldemort viu o corpo de Lilly estendido no chão, ainda abraçando o filho, que agora estava sentado e já não parecia tão assustado.

-O último dos Potter...- Voldemort deu uma última gargalhada, dessa vez parecendo triunfante, e apontou a varinha diretamente no peito do bebê- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Uma luz verde e intensa se apossou do quarto rapidamente e, na mesma velocidade com que aparecera, se fora. E foi então que tudo se apagou. Apenas o que restara era um lírio, cujo brilho intenso era ofuscado pelos tijolos caídos em cima dele...

-----

Vários anos se passaram. A antiga casa dos Potter, àquela época, não passava de um casarão mal assombrado, em cujo terreno jaziam flores mortas e arbustos sombrios. Pouquíssimas pessoas se atreviam a ultrapassar a velha cerca com a convincente placa '_Afaste-se!_'.

Porém, ainda havia pessoas corajosas o suficiente para explorar aquelas redondezas. Uma dessas pessoas, um homem, aparentemente jovem, andava solitário pelas antigas passarelas sobre o pequeno lago do terreno.

Era noite, e o homem era munido apenas de sua varinha, acesa pelo _Lumus__ Intense_. Ele olhou ao redor, vendo se aquela casa ainda poderia ser reerguida. Não, provavelmente uma nova estrutura só poderia ser construída se pusessem toda a velha abaixo.

Ele chegou até onde havia os destroços da casa principal. Apenas a entrada principal ainda estava integralmente de pé. Todo o resto da estrutura estava seriamente comprometido, e o segundo andar fora abaixo há vários anos.

Ele olhou novamente ao redor, verificando se havia algo mais do que destroços naquela parte do território. Algo entre os tijolos caídos chamou sua atenção. Havia um brilho intenso...

-_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!- vários tijolos voaram, e o brilho se intensificou. O homem aproximou-se e viu, caído entre os destroços, um pequeno lírio brilhante. Ele sorriu, satisfeito, certificando-se de que a lenda era realmente verdadeira.

O homem abaixou-se e apanhou o lírio. Ele era realmente perfeito. Mais do que isso: era eterno.

**----FIM---******

**N/Rbc****: **Então? O que acharam do capítulo final? Eu adorei escrevê-lo, sério mesmo! E o fiz com a intenção de fazer alguém chorar, mas acho que não consegui, porque eu sou péssima em fazer pessoas chorarem apenas com histórias... de qualquer jeito... gostaria muito de receber comentários a respeito deste último capítulo... E, às três da madrugada eu termino essa FanFic... ô inspiração tardia...

A próxima FanFic da série 'Amores de Primavera' contará com o casal Rony & Hermione – Primavera I, quem quiser acompanhar... em breve estará postada aqui no e para quem quiser ver a lista das minhas fics postadas no : ?userid=613871 ...

Então, agradecimentos para: **Tainah****, Dark-Sofy, Silverghost, Sopa, Fairy Darkness, RnH, Carolina Lesache, Irmas Potter, BabI Black, Nat D, Biba Wood, Tainah, Irmãs Potter e Silverghost **(em ordem e número de acontecimentos) e que leram e comentaram a Fic. OBRIGADA! E continuem comentando...

Bjinhos – Rebeca Maria!!!


End file.
